Strange Waters
by spanish spag
Summary: Enter the world of Greek Mythology and be on the time when two of the most important heroes of Greece were brought to life.   With Original Characters


**A/N: **This story was inspired by my addiction to the sequel of _Percy Jackson & the Olympians_ series which is _The Lost Hero_, also by the same author. As usual, I do not own any of this….yadda yadda….. Okay, on with my first story from PJ&TO.

Sally Jackson had always known that this day would come. She'd been expecting this the moment she met the gorgeous, sea-green eyed man, none other than Ethan himself. Or so she thought.

Yes, she made a mistake of having a baby with him without even getting married yet. She is so much aware of that. She knows that she's been recalling memories starting from the first day she met Ethan- the way her heart thumped so fast like a pathetic prey in amovie. She is also very much aware that the happy ending she thought she could have is slowly drifting away from her, the same time her love is slowly walking towards the sea. She promised herself not to cry here. She promised she would never ruin a place as lovely as this beach. But it's no use. Sally can't stop herself further so she dropped on the white sand, her hands cupped on her face. And now, with the sun setting on the western horizon, she sobbed her heart out.

She can't imagine life without Ethan. He promised her so much- his riches, his love, loyalty, everything he had- but all these ended with the words, _If only I could stay. _She felt so dumb of herself. _Why am I crying? I've been expecting for this to happen- for him to leave me eventually. Why?_ Then suddenly, she remembered how to breathe. She removed her hands from her face and looked at Ethan as he sank _in_ the ocean. She got back to her senses and remembered that she still had something left of Ethan.

Quickly, she gathered herself up and started walking towards her cabin. She could hear the faint cry of the baby now, probably looking for his father, Sally thought. Once she got in, she cradled the poor thing in her arms tenderly. She sang a sweet lullaby- the one Ethan sings to put her to sleep. As she sang, the crying stopped and she saw the eyes of Ethan's son flutter. Sally cracked a smile and looked beyond the seas.

And there, having Montauk's fantastic scenery as her witness, she made a solemn promise- not to herself and neither to the child in her arms- _I'll take care of him. I'll show him the real world, make him understand and learn every bit of goodness I can give him. I will love Perseus Jackson with all my heart._

And with that, she packed her things and said her final goodbyes to Poseidon, god of the seas himself.

* * *

><p>Paul Blowfis wasn't expecting this to happen. He wasn't expecting to have a child this early- he wasn't even married yet.<p>

But there he was, sitting outside the delivery room while Alexandra gave birth to their first child- and he had an exceptionally strong feeling that this would be the last.

He was waiting for that familiar crying sound of a baby as it came out to this world. Unfortunately, it had been already five hours since Alex got in the DR and there was not a single cry. It might be the fact that he was outside and the room might be soundproof of some sort- he wasn't sure.

If only he wasn't so afraid of seeing blood, he could have been inside, witnessing the whole delivery take place.

And then there it was- the faint cry of his first born. He got up to his feet, ready to storm inside and get a glimpse of his child. But then, he heard the panic-stricken voices of the doctors and nurses inside. He knew something was wrong. He tried to knock, but of course, if it were a life and death situation, nobody would bother to welcome him in. So, he had no choice but to sit again and wait.

It had only been five minutes or more when finally, the doctor came out. Paul stood, hands shaking and sweating. "Are they alright? Safe?" Paul couldn't make out a descent sentence aside from that. The look on the face of Alex's OB-Gyne was bad, more like grief.

"I'm sorry Mr. Blowfis, but we did everything we can. Your daughter is safe, though. She's about to be taken to the nursery."

"Alexandra? What do you mean you're sorry'?"

"She didn't make it. We did everything we can but..." before she could finish, Paul busted inside the DR, in time to see the hospital crew packing up to leave. One of them carried his daughter but other than give the child a pitiful glance, Paul didn't bother to show affection- not because he didn't love her. Hell, of course he does. But something told him _later_.

As he strolled toward the bed, he saw the body already covered with blanket. He forced himself to go forth although the smell of blood bothers him.

When he reached Alex (he didn't want to admit it was her), he rolled the blanket downward just to reveal nothing.

His suspicions about Alex washed over him once more. Blinking through old memories, he remembered how many times Alex had guessed what was running in Paul's mind when they were alone. How she was able to slow down Paul's fall when they went hiking once. How she was strangely close with doves. All these were suspicions, really. But seeing no sign of her on the bed when Paul had inspected every nurse and doctor that left the room, it was impossible that she could have gotten out- dead.

He placed the puzzle pieces in his head. Could it be that all this time, he was with someone so remarkable? So important? So powerful? Could it be that the mother of his daughter who lay sound asleep in the nursery was Aphrodite? If so, why did a goddess of love _and _beauty fell for just someone like….._me_?


End file.
